


Pet Names

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Human Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer is a Cookie Monster, M/M, Michael Loves Lucifer, Nicknames, Nightmares, Pet Names, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer will never admit it, but Michael’s pet names for him make him feel all warm and fuzzy and loved inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

“Try to go back to sleep, baby, it was only a bad dream. What was that? Of _course_ I’ll stay with you, Luka. Shh, big brother’s here now; you’re safe.”

 

“Pass the salt, angel face?”

 

“You like that, sweetheart? Like it when I tuck you in all nice and tight and cuddle up right behind you and hold you close? Like it when I kiss that tickly spot behind your ears and whisper, ‘I love you,’ close enough to make you shiver?”

 

“What’s wrong, pet? Oh, no, you caught your fingers in the door? Oh, Lu, shh, don’t cry. Let me kiss it better.”

 

“Honey, I’m home! Oh, Luce, I was only gone for five minutes, you didn’t have time to miss me! Aw, you missed me anyway? That’s so sweet of you; come on, let’s go eat dinner.”

 

“You are _too_ ticklish, Beary-Boo! Come here and let me prove it!”

 

“I _know_ you’re sad, Lucifer, but I can’t do anything about it if you won’t let me hold you. Nuh-uh, that’s it; I want my cuddle bunny _right now._ What? You’re gonna have to speak louder than that, Luce. Yes, love, I’m your cuddle bunny too.”

 

“Aw, does my cookie monster want another Oreo? Here you go, but this is the _last one,_ I swear. I don’t want you to wake up at midnight with a tummy ache. Oh, all right, just one more won’t hurt, I suppose.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay, princess, it’s not your fault that your belly hurts. Just stay here while I get you some medicine, okay, and then I’ll rub your tummy until it stops hurting.”

 

“Hey, gorgeous! Comin’ my way anytime soon?”

 

“No, cupcake, I’m not mad. Yes, I promise. It was just an accident, cutie pie. Now let’s get you all cleaned up and back to bed.”

 

“Darlin’, it’s just a spider. Wow, okay, that is a _really_ big spider. No, Luce, I’m not scared, ah, not at all, oh Father. Shi- There, the spider monster is gone.”

 

“C’mere, Luce. _Why?_ Can’t I get some cuddles from my sweet little Kit-Kat on movie night? That’s right, snuggle up real close... Good boy.” 


End file.
